Small Curls and Sapphires
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: France watched as the other countries laughed at the other man for falling asleep during the meeting. He had to talk to him and lend what comfort he could. This is my own personal concoction called Freak (France/Greece). I like it. If others end up liking it too then awesome, Rated M because its France so lemons and their will be foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... I like this ship (Its a LONG story)... Maybe I can get other to like it...? Anyway, this is sort of like an experiment to see if people like it. If you do like it Great! If you dont like it no worries.**

France sat in the world meeting, bored out of his mind. He had been sick lately and had missed the last few meetings. He wasn't used to how lengthy they were anymore.

_Will this meeting ever end? _France felt like he would fall sleep at this point.

"Okay," Germany said, "Meeting ajourned."

"Finally!" France yelled. France looked around to see everyone staring at him, "I said that out loud. Didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did," England said. France could hear him whisper, "Wanker."

France glared at him and was going to retaliate, but snapped his head the other way when he heard Germany yell, "Wake up!"

France looked over to see a man with longish, brown hair and a jacket draped around his shoulders lazily wake up.

"Stop falling asleep during the meetings!" Germany yelled.

Everyone started laughing, except for France and this one guy that yelled, "Nice job, Feta-Breath!" Including Japan, who happened to be sitting next to him. They were clearly friends, and Japan was trying to hide his laughter, but the man could see him laughing. The man hung his head, clearly upset that the others were laughing at him. All France could think was how mean it the other countries were being to this beautiful man.

_Wait. Beautiful? _France thought _No. Don't think like that. Still. You have to talk to him._

France walked up to Italy and said, "Hey, Feliciano. Who is that man over there?"

"Hi Big Brother France!" Italy smiled at France and then looked over to where he was looking, "That's Greece. He is a friend of Mister Japan's."

"Thanks Feliciano," France walked over to where Greece was standing.

"Hello," France greeted Greece.

Greece turned around to look at France, "Oh. Hello."

"You must be Greece," Greece nodded, "I'm France."

"Nice to meet you," Greece said.

France furrowed his eye-brows, "I'm sorry the others were treating you so badly."

"It's fine," Greece said, "I'm used to it. It's happened the past couple of meetings. But thank you."

"I have been sick lately. I haven't been to the last few meetings," France said, "Anyway, what's your name? Your human name."

"Heracles," Greece said, "Heracles Karpusi."

"I'm Francis," France said, "Francis Bonnefoy."

They began talking and, before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"Wow. It's sunset already," Greece said, "I should get home. It was nice meeting you, Francis."

"It was nice meeting you, as well," France said with a smile, "Shall we meet again tommorow?"

"Actually," Greece said, "Tomorrow is my birthday."

"Really?" France said, "Then maybe I will visit you."

Greece smiled, causing France's stomach to erupt with butterflies, and said, "I'd like that."

They said good-bye to each other and headed home. During their conversation, Greece told France how much he liked cats. France knew exacty what he was going to get Greece for his birthday.

**A/N: For those of you who do like it so far, I love you! For those who really don't I understand it's an obscure ship and people may not like it. Reveiws and constructive critism are amazing. Expecially if you can help with France's accent. ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story has a follower! To the person following this I think you are awesome! Anyway, this next part is a lemon and it's ne of the first lemons I ever wrote so it isn't that good but whatever. Enjoy~!**

France knocked on Greece's door, his present behind his back.

Greece soon came to the door to greet France, "Hello Francis." Greece gave a smile, causing France top give a blush.

"Happy birthday Heracles," France said with a smile of his own.

Greece responded, "Thank you Francis. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, thanks," France walked in and said, "I have a present for you."

"Really?" Greece asked, closing the door, "What is it?" Greece turned to look at France, but instead came face to face with a small, orange tabby kitten.

"I got him from the shelter," France said, "I figured you'd like him, considering how much you said you like cats."

Greece looked at the kitten for a second before smiling, "Thank you." Greece took the kitten from France and said, "He's very cute." Greece walked into the kitchen and grabbed a saucer, filling it with milk. He placed the saucer of milk on the floor and then put the kitten next to it so he could drink from it. Two other cats emerged from another room and began to drink from the saucer as well.

France noticed them and asked, "Who are those other cats?"

Greece looked at the saucer and said, "Those are two of my other cats. The black one is named Hermes after the Greek God of medicine and travelers and the blonde one is name Apollo after the Greek God of the sun and divination."

"They are very cute," France got up to and walked over to sit next to them. He began petting them, "And their fur is so soft."

Greece smiled and sat on his couch, watching France.

France looked over at Greece and couldn't help but wonder, _I wonder if his hair is as soft as his cats. _France got up and walked over to sit next to Greece on the couch. Greece smiled and France began to run a hand through Grece's hair. _Wow. It is soft, _France leaned forward to bury his nose in Greece's hair, _And he smells so nice._

Greece stayed silent for a minute before finally asking, "What are you doing?"

He tone of voice was so quiet and beautiful that it made France's heart melt as he said, "Your hair is so soft." He took another sniff and continued, "And you smell so nice. Like wine and cats. And... Roses." France's thoughts began to race, _Oh God why does he smell like roses? Please don't let me get hard. I do _not _want to freak him out. _

As France was thinking, his body adapted a mind of it's own. He began scratching Greece beind the ears, causing Greece to give a slight moan, "Mmmm."

_Son of a bitch, _France's thoughts sped up as he used his free hand to pull Greece onto his lap, _I am going to get hard. _He continued scratching Greece's head, his hand trailing slowly upward, gaining small moans and purrs from Greece. _He's so cat-like, _France thought, _That is not helping my situation._ France felt his pants tighten, _Great._

As France hand continued trailing upward on Greece's head, Greece began grinding into France's evergrowing erection, causing France to groan slightly. Small beads of sweat began forming on their heads.

Finally, France's hand reached the very top of Greece's head, causing Greece to give a loud, sudden moan, "Oh~!"

France stopped suddenly and sat motionless, staring at the top of Greece's head. He saw a very small curl poking out of the top of his head, _It must work like Italy's. _France continued to stroke and scratch Greece curl, earning louder moans than before. Greece continued to grind into France's throbbing need wth his own, causing France to groan louder.

France pulled Greece's head down and put the curl in his mouth, twirling it with his tounge. Greece moaned, "Francis~!" before burring his head in France's cloak, muffling his screams.

France grabbed the back of Greece's head and pulled his head out of his cloak, attacking his neck before saying, "Don't muffle your moans. I want to hear your beautiful voice." France began stroking Greece's curl again while still ravishing his neck, causing Greece's screams to increase in volume and for him to clutch the back of France's cloak.

"Francis~!" Greece screamed before coming in his pants. Greece went completely limp in France's arms, France holding him tightly.

France pulled Greece's head from off his shoulder and stared at him. His green eyes had a haze and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was slightly matted with perspiration. Greece was the most beautiful person France had ever met. France leaned forward and whispered, "Je t'aime, Heracles1." France captured Greece's lips in a kiss, running a hand through his slightly matted hair. Greece melted in France, wrapping his arms around his neck. Greece's lips were so soft and the kiss was so tender that France could feel his love for Greece grow.

The kiss began to grow heated, for they had yet to solve France's problem, and Greece began clawing at France's cloak. Greece eventually managed to pull it off while France pulled off Greece's shirt. France began to tease one of Greece's nipples while he attacked his neck.

"Ah~!" Greece moaned loudly as France gave a sharp bite to his collar bone.

France continued ravishing Greece's neck, covering it in bruises and love-bites. When he pulled away from Greece's neck, he began licking one of his nipples as he teased the other. He bit down on one of them, earning a loud moan from his Greek lover, "Ah!" France worried the nipple down to a dusky nub and gave the same treatment to the other, earning another loud moan. France left Greece's nipples and began to lick and bite his chest and stomach, covering it in hickies and love-bites. When France reached the hem of Greece's pants, he looked up at Greece. Greece nodded in approval and France pulled his pants down along with his underwear.

France placed three fingers in front of Greece's face and Greece gave them and odd look. France opened Greece's mouth with the three fingers and slid them in, "Suck." Greece began to confusingly suck on them until France deemed them slick enough. He slid them out of Greece's mouth and positioned them at Greece's entrance. He wiggled one inside of Greece, earning a moan, "Oh~!"

France placed in a second finger, causing Greece to tense a little before relaxing. France began scissoring his fingers, causing Greece to gasp. France added in the final finger, causing Greece to let out a groan from pain.

"Je suis désolé, mon amour2," France said, kissing away Greece's tears, "Détendez-vous3."

Greece lay motionless for a minute, waiting for the pain to dull. Once it was merely a throb, Greece nodded his head. France began scissoring his fingers, causing more discomfort that faded after a minute or so. When France found that Greece could be stretched without being hurt, he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Greece's entrance, searching.

Greece could feel France searching and waited for him to find what he was looking for. After a while, Greece was starting to become impatient for France to find his target, whatever it may be, when his vision went white, and a pleasure ran through him like an arrow, "Ah!"

France smiled, knowing he had found the spot within Greece that would give him immense pleasure, and began thrusting his fingers in and out of Greece, angling to hit the spot. Greece's screams escalated as he tried to thrust himself onto France's fingers, wanting the spot to be hit again and again. Greece gave a whimper when France pulled his fingers out, to which France gave a small laugh.

France removed the rest of his own clothing and steadied himself at Greece's entrance. France whispered, "Look at me, Heracles." Greece opened his eyes to see France staring into them. They silently ask Greece for permission to continue. Greece nodded and closed his eyes again.

France slowly slid into Greece, stopping when he was fully seathed. Greece screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face.

"Je suis désolé," France whispered, wiping Greece's tears from his face, "If you want, I'll stop."

Greece shook his head, "I'm fine. I just have to get used to it."

France burried his head into Greece's shoulder, holding back his desires to pound his Greek lover into the couch below them. He didn't want to hurt this beautiful man underneath him.

When the pain dulled, Greece wiggled his hips, signaling France to move. France slowly slid out of Greece until only the tip remained inside, and slid back in, earning a grunt from Greece. France continued this action, allowing Greece to get used to the feeling. Greece continued to grunt from discomfort.

Then, something was struck inside of Greece, causing the same arrow of pleasure he had felt before to pierce through him, "Francis~!"

Greece's scream was all France needed to start pounding into Greece.

"Francis~!" Greece screamed, "Gri̱gorótera4~!"

France complied with Greece's pleas, slamming into him at an animilstic speed and nailing his prostate dead on with the strength of a hammer. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last, each earning a scream of France's name from Greece.

"Oh Heracles~!" France moaned as he continued thrusting into his lover, "You're so beautiful. Je t'aime. Beaucoup5."

Greece could feel the end approach and he screamed, "Francis~!" Greece came onto both of their chests, and went limp beneath France.

Feeling Greece's tight heat clamp around him, France came as well, "Heracles~!" His own seed shot into Greece before he collapsed on top of him.

Greece wrapped his arms around France, nuzzling into his neck. Once he felt like he had the strength, France propped himself onto his elbows and kissed Greece slowly. Greece melted into France again, the kiss being soft and tender.

France pulled back and picked Greece up bridal style, carrying him to the bed. France put him down on the bed and turned around to get his clothes and leave, when Greece grabbed his arm.

France turned around, surprised, and Greece said, "Please stay with me tonight."

France smiled and nodded, climbing in the bed and gathering Greece in his arms.

"Francis," Greece whispered.

"Yes, Heracles?" France whispered in return.

"S'agapo, para poly6," Greece said.

France smiled and they both fell asleep.

_1 Je t'aime, Heracles (French) I love you, Heracles_

_2 Je suis désolé, mon amour__(French) I'm sorry, my love_

_3 Détendez-vous__(French) Relax_

_4 Gri̱gorótera (Greek) Faster_

_5 Beaucoup (French) So much_

_6 S'agapo, para poly (Greek) I love you, too_

**A/N: So that's the second part. I hope you guys like this so far. Please comment and give some constructive criticism. It's helpful and much appreciated~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story has another follower! *So much happy* Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it's ridiculously short but the next chapter is coming so you won't have to wait too long!**

France woke up the next morning with Greece still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and thought, _He's so cute. _France lightly kissed his forehead and carefully unwrapped himself from Greece as to not wake him up. He walked into the living room to grab his discarded clothing and slipped on his boxers and pants. He folded his shirt and cloack and placed them back on the couch. He walked quietly into Greece's kitchen, be careful as to not wake him up, and began to make them both breakfast.

(\^/) (\^/)

T A Few Minutes Later T

Greece woke a little while after France. Not realizing France was merely in the kitchen, his face fell, believing France had left. He was saddened to see France was gone. He had heard a lot of rumors about France but fell in love with him almost instantly when they began to talk to eacg other and forgot everything completely. France had found his e-zone and melted into him, uncaring about what he had heard. He disregarded all of the rumors and fell harder. He should have known.

He was about to forget it and go back to sleep when France walked in and sat next to him.

"Bonjour, mon amour1," France greeted Greece as he gave him a quick kiss.

Greece smiled and nuzzled into France's neck, "Kali̱méra, Francis2."

"I made breakfast," France said, rubbing Greece's back.

"Really?" Greece asked.

"Yeah," France replied, "Let's go eat."

` Greece smiled and nodded. He grabbed some clean pants and slipped them on, before getting up with France to walk to the kitchen.

The ate in a comfortable silence until France asked, "Why don't we tell each other about ourselves."

Greece gave France an odd look, "Didn't we already do that?"

"Yeah," France said, "But that was more friendly stuff. Now that we are dating, we can tell each other more intimate stuff. We can ask each other questions."

Greece blushed. _Dating... _He smiled and nodded. "I'll go first. I actually have two questions that go together."

France nodded, allowing Greece to continue with his questions.

"Who was your first kiss?" Greece asked.

France was surprised at first, but answered. "It was a long time ago and I loved her a lot. But she left me for somebody else."

"I'm sorry," Greece said. "I didn't know."

"No," France responded. "I'm glad she left. If she didn't, I never would have loved you."

Greece gave France another small smile, causing France's heart to melt.

"What was your second question?" France asked, curious.

"Who was your first time?" Greece asked as a follow-up question.

France nodded, "Same girl."

Greece nodded and noted the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

France finally broke the silence with a question of his own. "Who was your first time?"

Greece looked at France and said, "You."

France was shocked and it surely showed on his face. "Then. Who was your first kiss?"

Greece once again responded, "You."

France stared at Greece wide-eyed before he finally rose from his chair. He took a couple of steps to where Greece was sitting and pulled him into his embrace.

France kissed the top of Greece's head before saying, "I haven't realized how much you have given and trusted me with until now."

France leaned down to press his lips against Greece's. Greece leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around France's neck, inwardly smiling.

The continued asking each other questions and there was one answer that France made a mental note of to remember. Greece's favorite gem was the sapphire because they remind him of the water along the Greek aisles.

After they finished eating breakfast and were done asking each other questions, they decided to visit each other's lands. They agreed it would better help them understand and appreciate each other. Since they were already in Greece, they decided to walk around there first.

_1 Bonjour, mon amour (French) Good morning, my love_

_2 Kali̱méra, Francis (Greek) Good morning, Francis_

**A/N: I told you it was short. I beleive Greece to be a virgin in the anime, unlike France who clearly isn't. The next chapter will mention them walking through Greece. Please comment and give some criticism. I need help with my French accent!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay~! Chapter 4! I had to fix the accent parts so it took longer for me to post it than I originally anticiapated but I fixed it. I also have to fix the accent in the rest that I have written so far. -.- Anyway, enjoy~!**

The two walked around Athens and admired the sites. However, the city was rather dirty.

"Sorry the city is so dirty," Greece apologized, "The dirt and graffiti from over the years has covered the city. The Greek isles are much nicer."

France smiled, "Zen vhy don't ve 'ead zere?"

Greece nodded and they began to walk, France taking Greece's hand in his.

(\^/) (\^/)

T At the Greek Isles T

France looked around and said, "Vow. It is beautiful."

Greece gave France a shy smile "Yeah. It is a lot nicer than Athens."

The pair walked around and admired the much cleaner sites and ended up going to the beach after to swim.

Once the sun began to set, France made the suggestion, "vhy don't ve 'ead to my place? Zen ve can valk around my country tommorow."

Greece agreed and they left to go to France's.

The pair managed to get to France's in a measley two hours. Considering it would take a regular human much longer in a plane it was pretty impressive.

They walked far enough for them to see France's house and France said, "Ve're here."

Greece looked at the large house and said, "It's very nice."

"Zanks," France said, "Vait until you get inside."

The two walked inside and France gave Greece the tour.

After a few minutes, they made it to the guest bedroom. France opened the door and said, "Zis is ze guest bedroom. You can eizer stay 'ere or..." France turned Greece around and pulled him forward to whisper, "You can stay viz me in my room."

Greece shivered at the warm breath on his neck and wrapped his arms around France's neck, "Well. We are dating. And I would much rather stay with you."

"Vell," France said, picking Greece up bridal style, "Let's go."

Greece smiled and nuzzled into France's neck while France carried him to his room.

Once they entered France's bedroom, Greece's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow. This is huge." Greece's eyes scanned the room, "You could have a party in this one room."

"Zanks," France said with a smile, "And I 'ave."

Greece laughed and looked around the room. There were multiple closets and desks plus a night-stand with a lamp that sat next to king-sized bed. Greece blushed as France walked over to the bed and put Greece on it.

Greece smiled and yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too," France said,"It's been a long day. Ve should get some sleep."

France stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and got into the bed next to Greece.

He pulled Greece into his embrace and whispered, "Je t'aime, Heracles."

Greece smiled, "S'agapo, para poly Francis."

Both of them instantly fell asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.

(\^/) (\^/)

T The Next Day T

France woke up the next morning with Greece still asleep in his arms. He smiled lovingly at the sleeping figure and lightly kissed his forehead. Greece smiled in his sleep and France's heart melted.

Greece slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Kalimera."

France smiled, "Bonjour." He got up and said, "Vhy don't you go back to sleep and I'll make us breakfast?"

Greece smiled, "Sas efcharisto1."

France kissed the top of Greece's head and said, "Da rien2. Now go back to sleep ma cherie3."

Greece smiled again and fell back into a peaceful sleep. France walked to his kitchen and set to making omelettes.

A little while later, Greece reawoke to the smell of the omelettes. He got up and began to follow the scent. After a couple of turns, he arrived at the kitchen. He walked in and saw France by the stove. He walked up behind him.

France heard footsteps and saw Greece behind him, "Bonjour. Again."

Greece smiled and nuzzled into France's neck while wrapping his arms around his neck.

France gave a quick kiss to the side on Greece's head before saying, "Your omelette's almost done. It'll just be anozer minute."

France could feel Greece nod against his neck and couldn't help but smile. He leaned his head against Greece's forehead as he continued making the food.

After a minute more, France said, "All done." France put the omelette on a plate and handed it to Greece, "'Ere you are ma chère4."

"Thank you," Greece said, taking the plate.

"Your velcome," France smiled and handed Greece a fork, "Be careful. It's 'ot."

Greece nodded and sat at the table with his food and blew on it to cool on it. He cut it with his fork and took a bite.

"Wow," Greece smiled and took another bite, "This is great Francis."

"Zanks," France said, pouring more eggs into the pan to start his own, "I'm glad you like it."

Greece happily continued to eat the omelette, being careful not to scarf it down. He wanted to savor it's taste.

"If you like zat," France sat down next to Greece with his own omelette, "Vait until ve valk around for ze day."

Greece smiled and nodded, getting excited. The two continued to eat, Greece finishing first. He got up to put the plate in the sink and sat back down next to France. He put his head on his shoulder and France couldn't help but smile. He placed a kiss on the top of Greece's head and continued to eat. When he finished as well, he put his own plate in the sink.

"Let's get dressed," France said, "Then ve can valk around."

Greece nodded and they both got up to put on fresh clothes.

_1 Sas efcharisto (Greek) Thank you_

_2 Da rien (French) Your welcome_

_3 Ma cherie (French) My darling_

_4 Ma chère (French) My dear_

**A/N: I got the fact that Athens is rather dirt from my dad. Since the cities were built on hills, the city sn't really made for tourism. The Greek isles are a much more popular tourist destination. ^_^ Thank you to ****Mandaar **** for helping out with my accent troubles~! I did not have France use his accent on Greece's name because it's a name, but if you think I should do the accent leave a comment. Reveiws and contructive criticism are awesome while flames will be bounced back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Koukoutsi for helping with my French and Greek grammar! I seriously appreciate it! Unfortunetely, I'm still stuck with Google translate so if the sentences have errors (most likely) I apologize. Anyway, enjoy~!**

The two nations walked out of the house and France closed and locked the door. France took Greece's hand, to which Greece blushed and gave it a squeeze, and began to lead the way. The two walked hand in hand down the walkway leading into France's capital. People paid them no mind, understanding of other's love. A couple of people would wave to France and give him greetings. France would wave back and speak words to them in his native tongue. Greece had always heard French was the language of love. It certainly sounded beautiful.

After a few more minutes, France came by a good friend of his.

"Bonjour, Francis!" The man waved to his friend, "Comment allez-vous1?"

"Bonjour!" France answered, "Et bien, merci2."

The man smiled and asked, "Qui est ce brave homme regardant avec vous3?"

France smiled in return, "Il s'agit d'Héraclès. Il est mon jour4."

The man nodded and said in shaky English, "It is good to meet you."

Greece smiled, "It's nice to meet you, too."

The man took Greece's hand and lightly kissed it before releasing it again.

"Au revoir," The man said with a wave. France waved as well and his friend walked off.

France turned to Greece and said, "Zat vas my friend Pierre. 'E doesn't speak a lot of English."

"He was very nice," Greece looked at his hand, "But why did he...?"

"Oh," France said, "Zat's just 'ow Frenchman act. It's pretty normal. Zey can do zat all zey vant. Only I can do zis."

Greece was about to ask what he meant when France leaned down to kiss him. Greece's eyes slipped shut as he wrapped his arms around France's neck. France wrapped his arms around Greece and held him tightly. France pulled back and opened his eyes to look at Greece. Greece opened his own eyes and France could see the slightest beginning of a haze. His face also had a slight red tint to it.

France smiled and said, "Je t'aime."

Greece couldn't help but smile as well, "Ki ego s' agapo."

France lowered his arms and took Greece's hand again, leading him to a small cafe.

"I love coming 'ere," France said, "I do so a lot. It seems like ze perfect place to go on your first full day in my country."

Greece blushed and smiled, "Yeah. It is perfect."

France smiled and gave Greece a quick kiss before opening the door for him, the bell giving a light ring.

Greece's cheeks became a light pink as he said, "Efchristo." and walking in. France closed the door, the bell ringing happily, and walked up behind him.

A young girl behind the counter saw France and smile, "Bonjour, Francis. C'est bon de vous voir5."

"Bonjour, Joan," France said with a smile, "C'est bon de vous voir aussi6."

The girl saw Greece and began to speak fluent English, "I see you 'ave brought somebody." She turned to Grece. "Vat's your name?"

"My name is Heracles," Greece answered with a smile.

France took Greece's hand and said, "Heracles est mon amour."

The girl smiled, "Je sais que vous devez être sérieux si vous l'avez amené ici7."

France smiled and the girl continued, "I'll take you to your usual table."

The girl stepped out from behind the podium and began to walk down an aisle to the back. France and Greece began to follow the girl and ended up at a small table with two chairs next to a large window.

"'Ere you are," The girl said, motioning to the table.

"Merci," France smiled at Joan and pulled out a chair. He motioned for Greece to sit in it, to which Greece blushed and said, "Efchristo." and sat down.

"Excuse me." Greece turned to Joan at the sound of her voice. "May I ask vat language zat vas?"

"Of course," Greece said, "It was Greek. I am Greek myself."

"Oh I've alvays vanted to go to Greece," Joan said with a smile, "I 'ear it is such a vonderful place."

"It is," France said, "I vent zere vith Heracles ze ozer day and I can safely say it is ze most beautiful place I 'ave ever visited."

Greece blushed but couldn't help but smile at France's words.

Joan smiled and said, "'Ow lovely. Anyvay, I know vat you vant Francis." She turned to Greece. "Vat vould you like?"

Greece was confused as to what he wanted, having never been to France before, never mind the cafe.

Luckily, France chimed in, "'E'll 'ave vat I usually 'ave." He turned to Greece, "Trust me. You'll love it."

Greece smiled and nodded. Joan couldn't help but smile at how much the two of them loved each other. She could see it in the way they were looking and smiling at each other. Plus, Greece couldn't help but blush and smile at France.

"Okay," Joan said, "I'll be back soon viz coffee."

Joan walked to the direction of the kitchen and left the two countries at their table.

"Everytime I come 'ere, I order ze same meal and sit at ze same table." France looked out the window. "I love zis table because I can see vat is 'appening along the streets of my country and ze water in ze distance. Joan knows not to give zis table to anybody else but me."

Greece smiled and laced his voice with sarcasm. "I must be special then."

"Yes." France smiled. "Yes you are."

Greece blushed and Joan came back with the coffee. She set them down on the table. "'Ere is your coffee. Your dishes vill be out shortly." Joan smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

France grabbed some sugar packets and ripped the tops of. He poured the sugar into his cup and added some milk. He stirred the ingredients together, turning the coffee from black to a light brown.

Greece did the same to his own coffee, using cream instead off milk. He took a sip and smiled. "Zis is really good."

France nodded. "Zey 'ave some of ze best coffee 'ere. Vait until our food comes."

Greece nodded and took another sip of his coffee, savoring the taste.

Joan came out soon after, with two plates. "'Ere you are. Two orders of escargo vith strawberry crepes and vip cream for dessert. Bon appetit."

"Merci." France smiled and Joan walked back to the kitchen.

Greece looked at the plate, confused. "Are these snails?"

"Yeah." France knew Greece would be confused and possibly grossed out at first. "It is actually very good. Try it."

Greece looked at it for a second before picking up his fork and stabbing the snail's body. He took the snail out of its shell and cautiously put it in his mouth. He chewed t a couple times before swallowing it. He remained expresionless for a second before smiling. "It is good."

"I knew you vould like it." France smiled and put some salt on his own. "Put some salt on it. It's a lot better viz salt."

France held out the salt shaker, which Greece took and used to put salt on his escargo. He picked his fork back up and ate another one. He smiled. "Wow... It is better."

France smiled in return and continued to eat his own food. The two ate the rest of the snails and France's smile widened. "Now for ze best part."

France took the two plates of crepes and handed one to Greece, putting the other in front of himself. He handed Greece a clean fork and knife and said, "Try zis."

Greece took the utensils and stabbed his fork into the dessert. He cut it with the knife and raised the fork to his mouth, chewing it slowly. He swallowed and paused before his face broke out into a smile. "It's amazing."

"I told you." France winked and began to eat his own. Greece tried to eat it slowly, wanting to savor the taste. France ate his rather quickly, having eaten the food practically his whole life.

Greece saw he was done and asked, "I'm sorry, are you waiting for me?"

"No, it's fine." France smiled warmly. "Take all ze time you need."

Greece smiled and nodded but ate a little faster anyway. Greece finished his and smiled. France left money for the meal on the table plus a handsome tip and they left the cafe.

_1 Comment allez-vous?__(French) How are you?_

_2 Et bien, merci.__(French) And good, thanks._

_3 Qui est ce brave homme regardant avec vous? (French) Who is this good looking fellow with you?_

_4 Il s'agit d'Héraclès. Il est mon jour. (French) This is Heracles. He is my date._

_5 Bonjour, Francis. C'est bon de vous voir. (French) Hello Franvis. It is good to see you._

_6 Je sais que vous devez être sérieux si vous l'avez amené ici. (French) I know you must be serious if you brought him here._

**A/N: I understand that Paris really isn't all it's cracked up to be but I just made it like this because they're in love and I wanted them to have a nice day. Of course the city is huge so it probably smells like car fumes, but we'll look past that. I only wrote them going to one cafe anyway and I'm sure France has **_**some **_**decent food somewhere. Besides, France is shown as a good cook in the anime so I'm playing off of that. Anywho, reveiws and constructive criticism are nice~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I already had part of this story written and this was the first chapter I had that wasn't finished. I actually have to start writing this on a regular basis. Unfortuantely, my muse tends to only like me on Saturday and hates me every other day. But I'll try my best! Sorry it took so long to post this one. ^^; Anyway, enjoy~!**

Greece lay on France's bed, tired from walking around all day. France looked at him affectionately, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed next to him. France ran a hand through Greece's hair, causing Greece to smile and snuggle up to him. France blushed, his smile fading for just a second before he smiled again and pulled him closer, his hand still running through his hair. Greece rolled himself on top of France, his face snuggling into France's neck. France blushed harder and held Greece tightly. Greece wrapped his own arms under France, hugging him tightly as well and tilting his head up. France could feel Greece's warm breath on his neck and his leg brushing up against his lower regions.

_Mon Dieu__1__! _France's heart began to race and he began to pant lightly. _Heracles doesn't know vat 'e's doing to me._

Greece scooted his lower half up a little to get more comfortable, rubbing their lower regions together by accident. France tried to stifle a quiet moan that threatened to escape. France carded a hand through Greece's hair, accidenly catching his curl a couple of times. Everytime he so much as grazed it, Greece gave a gasp or breathy moan, merely making France's situation worse.

Greece moved his head from France's neck and shifted his body so he was looking down at France. France could see his face was also slightly red and he had a lusty look in his eyes. He leaned down to brush his lips against France's and whispered. "S' agapo."

That was enough to send France over the edge. He pulled Greece down, slamming their mouths together. Greece's eyes shot open before screwing shut. Greece's face went red as he gave a moan. France pulled back and began pulling Greece's shirt up and began covering his chest in kisses and nips.

"Ah~." Greece moaned at the feeling and fisted France's shirt. "Francis."

France smiled and kissed Greece's neck. "Je t'aime, aussi."

France removed Greece's shirt completely and rolled them over so he was on top. Greece blushed and wrapped his arms around France's neck. France leaned down and began to slowly kiss Greece's neck. Greece gasped and tightened his hold on France, burrying a hand in his hair.

"Ah!" France bit down hard on Greece's collar bone. "Francis." France kissed the purpling mark as an apology and began to leave lovebites on Greece's neck.

France ran his hands down Greece torso and to the hem of his pants. He slowly slid them down with his boxers. Greece blushed and France looked at him with the question in his slightly hazy eyes. _Can I continue?_

Greece nodded and France slid himself in. Greece gasped and tensed, tears stinging his eyes. France kissed the tears away and didn't dare move, not wanting to hurt Greece. They remained like this for a little while, France being able to feel Greece's walls loosen around him ever so slowly.

Soon, Greece nodded and France slowly pulled out of him and slammed back in, causing Greece to grunt. France did this a few more times, earning more grunts and groans from Greece. After a few more grunts and groans, Greece let out a loud moan, and France knew he had found what he was looking for. He pounded into that one spot in Greece, causing Greece to scream in ecstasy.

"Francis~! Gri̱gorótera ~!" Greece screamed, thrusting upward to meet France's.

France complied and slammed into Greece harder and faster, desperatley moaning and panting Greece's name. Greece nailed raked down France's back, causing France to hiss from the stinging. He truely couldn't care less as pleasure took over his senses.

Greece screamed loudly, thrusting up to meet France's thrusts. "Francis~!" The bed was creaking and the headboard was slamming against the wall but neither cared.

France's thrusts were becoming uneven and no longer rythmic. Greece felt the flames in his body began to travel down and he knew the end was drawing near. "F-Francis... I... Iim ah~...! I'm gonna... G-oh~... Gonna... I... can't... Ah~...! Can't..."

"Oh, Heracles~." France nodded and took Greece's throbbing need into his hand, pumping it. "Me too..."

Greece was pushed over the edge and came with a scream. "Francis~!" His seed shot into France's hand, splashing onto both of their chests. He went limp underneath the frenchman, who had little left in him.

France could feel Greece's tight heat clamp onto his member, causing him to give one last thrust before screaming. "Heracles~!" Greece gave another low moan as he was filled with France's seed.

France collapsed on top of Greece, both of them panting harshly. Greece wrapped his arms around France and held him tightly. "Now I'm really tired."

France couldn't help but chuckle in between his pants. "Ve should probably get some sleep." France rolled off of Greece and pulled him to his side. "Bon suar." He whispered.

Greece buried his head in the crook of France's neck and whispered back, "Kalinychta." before falling asleep.

-Over the Next Month-

France woke up the next morning with Greece sound asleep next to him. He did what he had the past few days. He would carefully get up and make them breakfast while letting Greece sleep in. When he was finished, he would wake Greece so he could join him for breakfast.

This happened practically everyday, no matter where they were. If they were in Greece or France or a completely different country. Although sometimes they did get breakfast when they went out. and sometimes Greece was awake to help him and teach him different meals he knew how to make. In return, France would teach how to make the various dished he always made. They loved to cook together each day.

They would also go from place to place across Europe, enjoying the sights and learning each other's history. Every once in a while, they would return to their own homelands to attend to business or they would go somewhere alone to visit a freind, but it usually only lasted a day or two and then they would meet again and go to new places or visit some of their favorites.

After a few weeks, they both knew that the World Conference was approaching and they decided to go to their homelands to prepare. After discussing it, they also decided they would tell everyone they were dating. It had been a little over a month and their friends deserved to know. They made the agreement and shared a kiss good-by before returning to their homes to preapre for the upcoming World Conference.

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short, and the lemon was so short, and the chapter was so vague! My muse hates me and I was struggling to get this done. Anyway, reveiws are cool!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! My muse hates me and I want to finish 'You Don't Understand' so I can post the story that occurs the same time as this one. Two people are going to find out in this chapter. This chapter also contains TurkPan (Turkey/Japan). The story that happens at the same time as this one is TurkPan. Anyway, enjoy!**

Greece sat in the World Conference, waiting for it to begin. Some countries were still missing and you could never start a conference with missing countries.

France was one of the missing countries, being behind because the conference was being held in a country that was a good distance from his home.

Greece could feel himself begin to doze off, but was woken by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Japan looking at him. "Hello Japan.

"H-Herro," Japan stuttered, much to Greece's confusion. "I have to terr you something..."

"So do I," Greece said, wanting to tell him he was dating France. He still felt nervous, but tried to hide it as he said. "You can go first."

Japan blushed lightly and began to stutter. "O-Okay... Werr... I'm... Dating someone..."

"Oh," Greece said, actually feeling releived. "So am I. That's why I haven't seen you in a while. I've been busy."

"Oh." Japan looked releived as well. "That's great. Who?"

"France," Greece said. He saw horror and confusion flash across Japan's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Japan said, trying to regain his normal composure. "Everything's fine."

Greece nodded, still unsure. "Anyway," He said. "Who are you dating?"

"Oh, me?" Japan was noticabely nervous as he spoke. "Oh you know just..."

"Well?" Greece asked, confused and curious. "Can't you tell me?"

"Yes. I'm dating..." Japan swallowed nervously and choked out, "Turkey-san."

Greece's eyes widened when the name reached his ears, unable to control the anger that entered his mind. _Dirtface? _Greece calmed himself and said, "That's fine."

Japan's eyes widened with surprise. "Rearry?"

Greece nodded. He was dating France, and had no reason to object to Japan dating Turkey. "If you're happy, it's fine with me," Greece said. He thought a moment, and then added. "Plus, it was kind of obvious he liked you."

Japan sat down next to Greece, looking fairly releived. However, he looked nervous again when Turkey walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Kiku," Turkey said. "Hi, Feta-Breath."

"Hey, Dirtface," Greece said with a glare. "Pleasure as always."

Turkey grunted and began talking to Japan.

Greece turned to look ahead, when France sat down next to him. "Bonjour, mon amour."

Greece couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Hi, Francis."

France smiled and took Greece's hand, Greece blushing and giving France's hand a squeeze in return.

Greece's smile, however, turned into a look of annoyance when he heard Turkey asked. "When did you two start dating?"

Greece turned around to glare at Turkey. "About a month ago," He said. "I could ask you the same thing."

Turkey gave a glare in return. "Couple days ago."

France watched as the two gave angry looks at each other, a confused look on his own face. "Am I missing somezing?"

Japan looked at France and mouthed, "I'rr exprain rater."

France nodded and wrapped an arm around Greece's shoulder, wanting to calm him down.

The meeting began, the last of the missing countries having arrived, and the four nations watched the various presentations.

Every once in a while, Greece would start to doze off and France would nudge him awake, not wanting Greece to get yelled at again.

When the meeting ended, Turkey stood up and looked down at Japan. "I'm going home. I'll see you there." Japan nodded and Turkey gave him a kiss on the head before leaving.

"Okay," France spoke up. Vat vas zat?"

Greece turned to France, a confused look on his face. "What was what?"

"Zat 'ole zing viz Turkey." France explained, raising a hand in gesture. "I don't get it."

"We despise each other." Greece explained as if he was saying 'the sky was blue'. He found it rather obvious.

"I'm usuarry caught in the middre of it," Japan said with a nod.

France nodded and turned back to Greece. "Can you explain more later?"

Greece nodded at France and turned to Japan. "See you tomorrow, Japan."

Greece and France began to walk hand in hand out of the meeting hall, Japan waving behind them.

**A/N: This chapter was already planned. After this, the story has a bit of a plan. I just have to fill in some gaps and bam! All set. Oh and the 'Dirtface' thing is a nickname for our Turkey. I am the Greece and she calls me Feta-Breath. In return, I call her Dirtface. Anyway, reviews are awesome~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uh, hey, Mono here. Mona is currently crying in a corner about how late this is so I'm taking over the author's note. Neither Mona nor I own Hetalia and Mona says she's sorry she hasn't updated this story in forever. Anyway, we hope it was somewhat worth the wait.**

"Hey Francis," France turned to the sound of the Spaniard's voice. "Are you okay...?"

"Ja." France turned his head again to look at his Prussian friend. "You've barely spoken at all and you keep staring out ze vindow."

France felt heat enter his face as he realized they were right. He kept thinking about Greece and just couldn't pay attention. What was happening? He never felt this way about anybody. Except... That girl a long time ago...

"Francis!" France snapped out of trance at the sound of Prussia's voice. "Are you listening?"

France shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts out of his head. "I'm fine," he said. "It's just... I need to tell you somezing..."

Spain nodded. "Okay... You can tell us..." he said

France nodded, nervous. "Okay. It's actually ze reason I 'aven't been around for a vile."

The other two nations nodded, wanting the Frenchman to continue.

France took a deep breath and started to tell the story. "I 'ave been seeing someone for ze past month or so."

Prussia interrupted. "Really...?" he asked. "Vat's her name?"

"Or his name!" Spain added. "We all know France is pansexual!"

"Spain is right," France said, ignoring his other comment. "'E is a guy and 'is name is Heracles."

Prussia thought a moment. "i don't know anybody named Heracles," he pointed out. "Except for..." He stopped, realizing what France was saying.

Spain asked the question Prussia was thinking. "You're dating Greece?"

France nodded.

"Vow..." Prussia said. "You never stay viz anyvone for zis long... Except for..."

All three nations knew who Prussia was talking about. Anytime France dated someobody, Prussia brought it up, asking if France thoug it would last as long as it had with that girl. Everytime he did, the pain hit France full force.

But it didn't this time...

_Vat is 'appening? _France asked himself. _Am I truely in love for ze first time since zen...?_

Spain cut through France's thoughts. "Well, I'm happy for you."

France smiled at his Spanish friend. "Merci, mon ami."

Prussia cleared his throat and said, "Ja, I am, too."

"Merci," France repeated.

"Anyvay," Prussia began. "How did you two start dating?"

"Oh, uhhh." France recalled exactly _how _they started dating. "Vell... I vent to 'is 'ouse on 'is birzday and ve kind of..." _Vy am I like zis? Usually, ven I 'ave sex, I am all for gloating about it to my friends... Vhy am I so nervous and uncomfortable about it now...?_

Prussia was sick of waiting for France to come out with it and asked, "You fucked, didn't you?"

"N- oui," France said, his face a faint red.

Prussia gave his signature laugh. "Of course you did. But usually you just say ven you scored. Vhy so nervous now?"

"I don't know..." France relayed the last month of his life, surprised at all of the little details he managed to remember. He also surprised himself by the fact he wanted to yell at Prussia that he didn't 'score'. He stayed and had an amazing time the past month.

_Mon dieu, _France slumped into his chair. _Am I really...?_

Spain smiled and answered France's silent question, "You really are in love, France."

France looked at Spain and blushed a little harder. _Is it true...?_

His thoughts were cut off once again, but this time by Prussia.

"So." Prussia crossed one leg over his other and leaned back in his chair. "Vat else have ou been doing zis last month?"

Spain leaned forward, a smile on his face, eager to hear about everything that happened.

France thought back to the beginning and told about everything he and Greece had done together, not being able to control the smile that spread across his face.

**A/N: *sniffles* Mona here... I'm sorry this is late... And my chapters are so short... *cries* **

**Okay, I'll take over again! Mono here! Please review so Mona feels better... It's hard to control my crying sister...**


End file.
